Where Do Babies Come From?
by OhForTheLoveOfDragons
Summary: Daddy!Klaine. Their son Gavin, at the age of four, asks the question that every parent dreads to answer. Where do babies come from? Rating is for the use of proper anatomy names.


**First Glee fic I've felt okay with posting. It's definitely one of the more light-hearted ones. A bit of my own head-cannon with Daddy!Klaine. Short intro, they use the same method as Rachel's Dad's to have Gavin. This would be set in September, 2031, just after Gavin's 4th birthday, and just after he starts junior kindergarten. My basic timeline is that the surrogate is pregnant by October, and their second child is born around July 2032.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Where do babies come from?"<p>

Kurt almost chocked on his chicken, and Blaine had to cover a laugh with a snort. Their four year old son, Gavin, just asked the question that they had both been dreading.

"Papa? Daddy?" Gavin looked between the two. "Well, where do they come from?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, and seconds before Kurt was about to speak, Blaine went first. "I have to excuse myself for the bathroom. Kurt, sweetie, maybe you can field this one." He winked subtly as he left the table to hide in the hallway. He didn't want to be the one to answer the question, but he did want to know how Kurt would handle it.

Kurt silently wished a very painful revenge on his husband. He looked toward their son, who was still waiting for an answer to his very important question.

"Well, Gavin, uh… Why do you ask?" Kurt stalled. He had no idea what to say.

"Well, um, Saburi, in my class, she told us today in, um, in show and tell, that she was adopted. She said, she was different from her Mommy and Daddy, and that, um, she came from a county called, um, African."

"A _country_ called _Africa_ baby, and that sounds very interesting. Tell me more about it." Kurt tried to change the subject, but Gavin could not be sidetracked.

"Papa, adopted means, um, Saburi said it means that, um, she didn't come from her Mommy's tummy. What does that mean? Where do babies come from?"

Kurt thanked whatever God was out there that he had amazing improv skills. "Well, babies come from a Mommy's tummy. When a man and woman are grown-ups and love each other, that love makes a baby, and the baby comes from the Mommy's tummy."

"Papa? A man is a boy, and a woman is a girl, right?"

"Yes baby."

"And, boys are like me. They have a penis."

Kurt still wanted to cringe at the terms that Blaine had taught Gavin. He knew it was probably better for him to know the real names of his body, but Kurt had grown up calling it a pee-pee until he was twelve, and then still had trouble with the real name. "Yes baby, all boys and men have a penis."

"And girls don't." Gavin confirmed he remembered their girl-boy distinction conversation from a few weeks ago. Babysitting Sam and Mercedes daughter, Charlotte, and changing her diaper, had raised some questions for Gavin.

"Right."

"So, if a Daddy is, um, a boy, then a Mommy is a girl?"

Kurt was fine just letting him take the reins on the conversation. "Yes, that's right."

"So then, where did I come from? If you and Daddy are boys, there's no Mommy with a tummy. How did I get here?"

Kurt was stumped for just a second. "Well, it's like your friend Saburi and how she got here."

Gavin looked confused. "So, I'm adopted?"

"No, no baby, I mean, not really, um, what I mean is… Okay, well your friend Saburi, she came from a woman's tummy. Now, that woman isn't her Mommy. Her Mommy and Daddy are the people who adopted her. Do you understand?"

Gavin got a thoughtful look on his face, and then nodded.

"Okay, well, that is adoption. A woman with a baby in her tummy gives that baby to two people who want to be that baby's parents."

"Okay, I understand." Gavin nodded. Kurt smiled. He was so proud of how smart his baby was. "So, is that how you and Daddy got me? From adoption?"

"In a way. See baby, there are many forms of adoption-"

"Forms? Like, um, many flavors of cookies?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes. Well, the form of adoption that me and Daddy did was different from Saburi's. Daddy and I took our love, and using science, we got a woman to grow you in her tummy for us. Then you came out of her tummy, and came home with us." Kurt gave himself props on that one.

"So… you're both my Daddy?"

Kurt nodded. "Well, yes. No matter what, we are both your Daddy, just like Saburi's parents are her Mommy and Daddy no matter what."

"Well, actually, you're not my Daddy. You're my Papa. Daddy is my Daddy." Gavin added in a matter-of-fact way.

Kurt laughed again, and he could hear the faint chuckle of his husband around the corner too. "You're right baby, I am your Papa, and I always will be." He leaned over and gave Gavin a kiss on the cheek.

"Papa, one more question. If I was made with, um, science, does that mean that I am a scientist, with a Labrador and everything?"

"_Laboratory_, and if you want to be a scientist, you go right ahead baby." Kurt smiled. He was already wondering where he could buy Gavin a chemistry set and a little lab coat.

"May I be excused to go play before bedtime?" Gavin asked.

"Of course you can." Gavin hopped down from his seat. "Wait. Hug." Gavin gave Kurt a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Go on, have fun."

Kurt was about to start cleaning up the plates, when he heard, "Daddy, you took a long time in the bathroom. It better not be stinky in there again." Kurt almost fell to the floor laughing.

"Shut up." Blaine said as he walked into the kitchen.

Kurt stood up, trying to catch his breath. "I agree with Gavin, you better have lit a candle."

"Ha-ha." Blaine moved to help Kurt with the plates.

"Hold it mister. You suck." Kurt stood between him and the table, his arms crossed.

"Because I was trying to help clear the table?" Blaine smirked.

"Because you left me to die."

"I think you handled it quite well." Blaine sauntered toward his husband. Kurt kept his arms crossed and the scowl on his face as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulled him close. Kurt huffed in annoyance. He hated how he could never be mad at Blaine.

"And, I was thinking about it, and I think we should use some more science and love and," He kissed Kurt on the nose. "I think we should have another baby."

Kurt blinked. "Really?" Blaine nodded. "Well, um… Okay."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. Kurt unfolded his arms, and wrapped them around Blaine, deepening the kiss.

Blaine pulled away, just enough to be able to breathe. "We'll call the agency tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded. "You get to have the talk with the next one."

* * *

><p><strong>I babysat a little boy once that talked faster than his brain could get the words out, so every sentance was full of Ums and Ahs. That's where I get Gavin's speech. I love little kids views on the world. So simple, and they pretty much accept anything as truth, especially if their parents tell them it is.<strong>

**I don't know if/when I'd be posting anything else in my Hummel-Anderson Family Verse, but if this story is well liked, it might promt me to write more... *HintHintNudgeNudge***

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
